Wait for me
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/One-Shot] A veces el destino tiene sus altibajos, tampoco imagino que a lo largo de su vida, cambiaria drásticamente; en lo que considera su futuro, o más bien, su presente. — ¿Cómo me recuerdas?


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de King of Fighters _**No **_me __pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_**One-shot/AU **__ Iori x Leona. Quizás tenga algunos Ooc, dije quizás jajaj. __**Family**__/Tragedia/ __**Hurt Confort. **__Inspirado con la canción de Nickelback, "Far Away, Lullaby & How you remind me". __Pequeña insinuación Shun Ei x Leona._

_**~…Flash Black...~**_

"_Letra cursiva y entre comillas": son los pensamientos._

* * *

**Summary: **_[AU/One-Shot] A veces el destino tiene sus altibajos, tampoco imagino que a lo largo de su vida, cambiaria drásticamente; en lo que considera su futuro, o más bien, su presente. — ¿Cómo me recuerdas?_

* * *

**Wait for me**

* * *

**[**_Espérame_**]**

**.**

_**~…~**_

_Ella estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo, trataba de ayudarlo por más que él se negaba a ser atendido. No podía ver la sangre, le repugnaba verla, le traía malos momentos de su niñez. Pero, no podía dejarlo tirado en el suelo y desangrando, no, prometió cuidarlo y respetarlo... Hasta que la muerte los separe: no lo juró a una iglesia y delante de varios testigos e invitados. Ella lo juró de palabra, frente a otro testigo que hacia presencia dentro de su vientre. _

_Si, juraron amor mutuo, delante de un fruto que crecía con lentitud en su vientre. Él no quería que su mujer se arriesgara de tal manera._

—_L-Leona, e-el viene por nosotros…—dijo con una voz algo entre cortada. _

_La joven militar hace contacto visual con él, por más que trataba de disimular su temor y preocupación, en su rostro se podía comprobar claramente ese aspecto pálido tras escuchar una mala noticia. Su cuerpo se congela a mitad de camino entre el recorrido de los árboles de cerezos, pero a lo lejos podía distinguir el templo del Clan Yata._

_Ambos estaban lastimados, aunque uno tenía heridas superficiales y el otro donde las heridas eran profundas, con el riesgo de pérdida de sangre y que a la larga serán solo cicatrices del pasado. _

—_La ayuda estaba en camino, por favor Iori resiste —dijo la joven, estando cerca de lo que consideraba una zona segura —Ralf me dijo que pidió ayuda._

_De pronto, una energía oscura salió de la nada, se dirigía directo hacia ellos. Ella no podía moverse, se sentía petrificada y con los pies quietos a menos de la mitad de su recorrido, estaban en shock, al sentir ese ataque que se aproximaba; él cerraba sus ojos sintiendo que su hora habían llegado…_

_Los orbes de Leona Heidern se habían entornado de color dorado, una pequeña cantidad de aura carmesí la rodeaba, su pareja podía sentir esa energía que emanaba pero aun no abría los ojos. Ella estiraba su mano izquierda, sobre esforzándose para acumular cierta cantidad de agua para crear un escudo a su favor._

— _¿¡Leona, que haces!? —reaccionó alterado Yagami sobre todo por ver que arriesgaba su vida, a pesar de su estado._

_El pelirrojo apoya la palma de su mano ensangrentada sobre el vientre desnudo de su mujer, dejando una mancha rojiza como si estuviera indicando a su hijo. Pero aun en sí, no pudo detenerla, por la manera en que lo protegía con la poca fuerza que le quedaba._

_Se percataron de haber escuchado unas voces, que tardaron en reconocer._

— _¡Power Geyser!_

— _¡Psycho Ball!_

— _¡Hishouken!_

_Diferentes ataques que salieron del lado contrario, ayudaron a evadir y deshacer el ataque del enemigo. Dos de los ataques se trataba de un aura de energía psíquica junto a un proyectil de energía en forma de bola azulada, en cambio otros dos se trataban de proyectiles, uno se generó de manera terrenal, mientras que el otro ataque al aire y directo para impactar justo en aquella energía oscura. _

— _¡Leona! —la nombraba Asamiya, con un tono preocupado. Ella miraba que Sie se mantenía como escudo tras contraatacar para cuidar de la idol._

—_Pronto, hermano hay que defenderlos mientras avanzan —comentó Bogard, avisando a su hermano._

_Él pudo distinguir algunos peleadores que participaron en el último torneo; también pudo reconocer la presencia de Kusanagi Kyo y Kagura Chizuru liderando en la entrada al templo. Athena y con la ayuda de Mai e Blue Mary se acercaron para ayudar a la joven Heidern, también para socorrer al Yagami que se encontraba mal herido._

— _¡Hey! ¿Todavía respiras?_ _—interrogó en tono burlón. Blue miraba el estado del pelirrojo._

—_Cállate —espetó, de manera indiferente._

—_Apúrense, no podré cubrir mucho a Athena —musitó Kensou, al ver que algunas energías oscuras los atacaban pero él defendía lanzando unas bolas de energía psíquica. _

—_La ayuda, llegó —habló Kusanagi, sonriendo de lado, siendo acompañado por Ralf y Clark para llevar al sujeto._

—_Te tardaste, idiota —dijo Iori, siendo acostado en el suelo._

—_Eso no fue lo que se transmitió en el mensaje —agregó Kyo, se rio entre dientes, al ver como su rival reaccionaba de mala gana._

— _¡Regresen, ahí se está acercando! —exclamó Chizuru, tras sentir esa energía siniestra, que acechaba entre el humo y polvo que habían levantado en manera de contra ataque._

— _¿Quién es? —preguntó Terry estando en posición de ataque._

—_Es Verse —avisó Mai, viendo que unas manos flotantes aparecían — ¡Aquí viene, prepárense!_

_Chizuru estaba inquieta por como acumuló algunas personas para que puedan ayudar, si aquella entidad los arrastraba, tenían que jugar a su propio juego y eso es lo que harían. Estaba viendo como Leona se encargaba de curar con su poca energía, algunas heridas de Yagami, todo para que esté preparado para que lo acompañe a pelear._

— _¡Verse! —exclamó, esa entidad de aura oscura. _

_De a poco fue creando un agujero oscuro debajo de su cuerpo, la ciudad era un caos, vientos fuertes, cables de postes de luz se desprendían con brusquedad, las alarmas de los vehículos hacían ruidos con sus alarmas: ese monstruo quería llevarse todo a su paso, quería destruir todo. Sin embargo, otros peleadores habían llegado a la zona del caos, Shun Ei, junto con Tung Fu Rue y Meitenkun, por el otro rincón, se aproximaron K' Dash, Kula Diamon y Maxima estaban perplejos por como ese ser no tenía piedad con nadie._

— _¡Esa maldita cosa, no se va detener! —gritó Kusanagi, haciendo una señal a los otros peleadores._

—_Kagura Chizuru nos envió ese mensaje —informó, Maxima haciendo que su puño y su palma chocaran, demostrando que estaba listo._

— _¡Kula tiene miedo!_

—_Meitenkun también, pero tengo sueño —agregó, este bostezó._

— _¡Leona! —Gritó Shun Ei acercándose hacia la joven militar, quien curaba a su pareja. Este se arrodilló para estar a la altura de ella y la abrazó, viendo lo herida que estaba._

—_Tsk…Aléjate de mi mujer —musitó Iori, molesto —Si, no fuera por este problema y mi situación, te golpearía en la cara._

— _¿Yagami? —lo nombró, mirándolo a distancia._

—_Shun Ei, después podrás hablar con ella. Ellos necesitan tu ayuda —le habló su maestro —Tú tienes una habilidad similar a Verse._

_El muchacho asiente, y se acerca hacia aquella entidad. Sin antes, voltea y mira a la joven de cabello azul por última vez. El resto de los peleadores lo acompañaron para darle una última batalla y de una vez por todas, para arreglar la grieta que se había formado en pleno cielo azul._

—_Adiós, Leona Heidern —le dijo el joven de cabello turquesa, haciendo contacto visual con ella —Me hubiera gustado conocerte más…_

—_Shun Ei…—pronunció su nombre con amargura._

—_Mai, quiero que te quedes cuidando a Leona —le habló Andy, mirándola a los ojos —No quiero perderte._

—_Prefiero verlas a salvo a todas ustedes —dijo Terry, mirando hacia el resto de la chicas. No lo dice por el tema que sean algún tipo de estorbo o pérdida de tiempo, pero no le gustaría verlas arriesgarse._

—_Yo debo ir con ustedes —contra dijo Kagura, avanzando sin importar lo que digan los demás. _

— _¡Chizuru, no! —Protestó Kusanagi, enfadado — ¡Ya perdí a Yuki, no quiero perder a otro ser querido!_

_La joven descendiente Yata, sonríe de lado y le ofrece su mano al descendiente del Clan Kusanagi, después con su otra mano le ofrece al ex Yasakani, quien responde tras ponerse de pie, con una recuperación que quedó a menos de la mitad. Tanto el pelirrojo como también el joven de cabello castaño, se acercaron hacia la zona de peligro, ignorando completamente los comentarios entre Chizuru e Leona. Todo este tiempo por el cual, ambos compartieron con sus respectivas parejas, supieron por qué luchar seguir luchando. Por su futuro, por una promesa de regresar con vida, por futuros descendientes de sus respectivos clanes._

— _¡Hey! Leona Heidern._

_La peli azulada hace contacto visual entre orbes azul cielo contra unos orbes color carmesí._

— _¡Espérame!, ¡Recuérdame cuando veas la Luna!_

_Cuando la ventisca se prolongaba de una manera brutal, Verse comenzó a arrastrarlos, uno por uno, haciendo que todos desaparezcan…_

_**~…~**_

_**.**_

_**«~ "**__Demasiado lejos_

_Hemos estado demasiado lejos por tanto tiempo_

_Muy muy lejos_

_Hemos estado demasiado lejos por tanto tiempo_

_Pero tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes_

_Yo te busco_

_Yo busco que estés aquí_

_Porque lo necesito_

_Necesito oírte decir_

_"Que te amo"…__**"~» **_

_**.**_

Han pasado cinco largos años, ella sigue creyendo que él está vivo y que habrá quedado en algún lugar y que seguramente la está buscando. Le gustaría creer eso, sigue teniendo esperanza de que algo vendrá, que una grieta se abrirá nuevamente en el cielo estrellado. Cada noche, aquella joven de cabello azulado se asomaba hacia la ventana para observar la luna creciente en pleno cielo nocturno, donde las estrellas lo acompañaban.

Ahora solo ella quedo como comandante superior en la base de los Ikari Warriors, también estaba Whip como su compañera y nueva coronel al mando de cada misión. Aquella pelea contra Verse terminó arrastrando en una, puede que otra batalla constante, dejando la ciudad de Osaka Tokyo, Japón; tras el sacrificio de Shun Ei, con respecto a esa batalla que se habrá producido durante el lapso del espacio y tiempo por la cual habrán quedado atrapados, junto con Terry Bogard, Chizuru Kagura, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Mai Shiranui, Sie Kensou, K' Dash, Kula Diamond, Ralf Jones y Clark Still. El resto de los peleadores se encontraron sanos y a salvos pero esto llevo a un mes de luto, sin torneos, con una plena amargura y tristeza de los fans por la pérdida de sus peleadores y, considerados héroes del mundo.

Ya nada es como antes, la situación para el resto fue complicado… A veces uno aprende de la ausencia del otro y esto les dio como una señal hacia Andy y Athena Asamiya, quienes no supieron valorar a sus seres queridos hasta perderlos. Maxima extrañaba la voz infantil de Kula y las actitudes, hasta cada gesto facial que K' reflejaba cuando decían alguna broma. Blue Mary perdió a un mejor amigo y novio, algo que para levantar su ánimo, supo que estaba embarazada hace un tiempo y bueno, actualmente con un hijo con un hermano mayor como Rock Howard.

Andy cree que Mai también pudo haber estado embarazada, o lo sospecha y cada vez que lo piensa lo deja en un estado de depresión.

En el caso de Leona, se hizo cargo de la base, que ha estado expandiendo en diferentes países, así que no tendrá mucho problema en hacer mucho papeleo cuando se trate de trasladar. Su padre adoptivo falleció debido a una enfermedad, pero lo importante es que conoció a su único nieto. Otro caso que le dolió fue la perdida de Shun Ei, porque el mejor amigo la culpa de su muerte, desde el último torneo que ha estado "celoso" de la estrecha amistad que había entre Shun y Leona.

Los mejores mercenarios del Ikari Warriors quedaron atrapados cuando pisaron la zona peligrosa. Algo que a Whip le hubiera gustado era aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Clark, cuestión que no logró hacerlo.

Un día, ella miró con nostalgia a un pequeño niño de cabello azulado y corto por arriba de sus hombros, con un flequillo casi similar a su padre y también en el caso de sus orbes carmesí. Observaba con determinación como utilizaba sus manos para cortar árboles en plena práctica. Se podría considerar que aquella escena la sintió repetitiva por su pasado y al momento de estar en la base Ikari para después ser adoptada por el comandante Heidern. Ese niño utilizaba un uniforme militar, apenas estaba por cumplir casi cinco años o seis y aún se desconoce las habilidades que podrá desarrollar a futuro.

Sobre la maldición Orochi, se podría considerar que la comandante supo controlarlo pero ya no es ese nivel de peligro como antes, en pleno descontrol y de puro instinto, algo sucedió que la energía negativa que emanaba el disturbio se fue deteriorando con el tiempo. ¿A caso estaba Orochi dentro de aquel agujero? ¿Qué habrá sido del resto? Esas incógnitas se podrán responder, si aquellos peleadores regresan de esa batalla y para que cuenten esa historia, donde aquellos peleadores de King Of Fighters arriesgaron su vida por el mundo, por el planeta y sin recibir nada a cambio.

Cada treinta de marzo, los sobrevivientes de la catástrofe que causo aquella entidad maligna, se reunían en el cementerio para visitar las lapidas de los peleadores. No había dialogo entre ellos, solo miradas en silencio, respeto mutuo y si querían, podían quedar el tiempo que quisieran. Dejaron que las hojas de sakura flotaran a su alrededor gracias a la ligera ventisca, algunos caían sobre las tumbas y otros seguían su curso. Existía miradas cruzadas entre los presentes, habían dos niños uno era el hijo de Terry, mientras que el otro era el hijo de Iori y ambos se encontraban sosteniendo la mano de sus respectivas madres.

— _¿Cómo me recuerdas, Leona?_ _—_creyó escuchar una voz masculina, se le hacía tan familiar. Que se voltea bruscamente hacia la entrada al cementerio.

— _¡Hey!, Mujer ¿¡Dónde está mi gorra!?_

Mary Blue la siguió después, en mirar hacia atrás. Su hijo de cabellos rubios y orbes azul cielo, miraban con curiosidad a la multitud de personas que se acercaban hacia ellos.

Andy fue a correr hacia su prometida, Mai Shiranui, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba sobre el hombro derecho. Puede que la edad haya pasado un poco para su prometido, pero ella seguía amándolo a pesar de mantenerse joven y peleando dentro de una batalla con un tiempo congelado.

—Que viejas estas, Mary —habló Terry, reír a carcajadas. Siente el fuerte golpe de una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, pero después ella lo besa en los labios. Sin importarle que tan rosado le dejó en la mejilla de su novio.

—Por cierto, idiota. Este es tu hijo… Jeff Bogard —comentó Blue, dándole un pequeño empujón al niño de cabello rubio, que tenía la gorra de su padre —Jeff, él es tu papá.

—_Hola, campeón. Soy tu papá, Terry Bogard._

El niño pestañó dos veces y ve que ese sujeto, quien decía ser su padre se arrodilló delante de él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Bienvenido, Terry ya estás en tu casa —habló Blue Mary, sonriendo de lado.

Por otro lado, tanto Leona como también Meitenkun pudieron distinguir a un joven muchacho de aproximadamente veinte años, cabello turquesa con un peinado algo desordenado. Él corrió hacia Shun Ei para abrazarlo, aunque nuevamente sufría de sueño y terminó cayendo en los brazos de su amigo. No obstante, Shun Ei observó en silencio a la militar, quien recibía al pelirrojo para abrazarlo y junto a su… _¿hijo?_ Nunca imaginó que ambos tuvieran un hijo pero al saberlo le pone feliz en saber que aquella mujer estará bien. Cuando sonríe, ella también lo nota y lo sigue mirando porque había visto a sus compañeros que se asomaban hacia la pequeña familia de tres.

Una vez, Chizuru Kagura había dicho que Yagami hace mucho había fallecido pero la rivalidad eterna que tiene contra Kusanagi lo mantenía fuerte y vivió, esta vez, tuvo que alterar un poco las cosas y no solo para mantenerse cinco años joven. Más bien, fragmentos de su historia, aprendiendo que no todo gira en torno a esa enemistad entre Clanes, supo que puede existir otra razón para mantenerlo vivo.

— ¡Wao! ¿Y este pequeño niño? —Jones preguntó, estando desconcertado.

De pronto, su compañero le golpea en la nuca y lo reprocha, ella se ríe por lo bajo pero no tardó en que los mercenarios se dieran cuenta de ese detalle.

—Hasta extrañamos esto…—confesó Clark, viendo a la soldado.

—En la base, nos hicieron falta. Teniente —habló la militar, esforzando una sonrisa —No fue hace mucho que perdimos al com-…Digo a mi padre.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas trataban de desbordarse pero fue abrazada por sus compañeros para consolarla y después el Yagami interfirió para acercarse a su hijo. Leona se secaba las lágrimas, sabe que al comandante no le gustaría verla llorar…

—Coronel, Teniente. Él es mi hijo —lo presentaba, ella miraba al niño que parecía estar algo tímido, pero le insistía a que avance hacia su padre —Shun, ellos son tus tíos. Trabajan conmigo y son lo más cercano a hermanos que he tenido.

Cuando Shun iba avanzar para estar con sus tíos, alguien lo alza para abrazarlo y verlo cara a cara.

—Me esperaste —comentó el pelirrojo, al sostener a su hijo entre sus brazos.

—Claro, cuando uno espera le llegan las mejores cosas —confesó, al tener semejante vista de lo que ella consideraba una gran familia.

El niño apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre y sonreía alegremente. La joven Heidern supo que no importa cuánto tarde en esperarlo, tenía el presentimiento de que él seguía vivo. Si esperaba, algo bueno podía llegar…

—Me alegra verlos así —admitió, Ralf Jones. Sintiéndose aliviado de ver esa imagen familiar.

— ¿Cómo me recordabas, Leona? —preguntó Iori, siendo curioso.

—Cada vez que vea la luna, Iori —contestó, siendo sincera — ¿Qué les ha sucedido durante todo estos años? ¿Dónde están Kyo y Chizuru?

—Ehmm… Es una historia muy larga —confesó, Ralf. Mientras que se acomodaba su paliacate y caminaban junto con el resto de los peleadores hacia la salida del cementerio —Me gustaría, que tu novio te la cuente y desde el principio.

El coronel apoyaba sus brazos sobre la nuca y se mantenía con una actitud perezoso.

—Sobre Kyo y Chizuru…Solo fueron a romper con la tradición de sus Clanes —dijo Iori, parecía desinteresado porque no era su tema y ni su problema —El resto, es una historia que la dejo para otro momento.

—Más te vale —lo amenazó, y reía por lo bajo.

**…**

En alguna otra parte de Tokyo, una pareja se presentaba dentro de una casa hogareña, que no tardaron en ser bien recibido por los padres del muchacho. Los cinco años, habían pasado en la apariencia de los padres, ahora estaban un poco más viejos. Sin embargo, estaban sorprendidos por encontrarse a la descendiente del Clan Yata tomando de la mano del Kusanagi.

—Padre, no voy a buscar a otra descendiente Kushinada. Quiero estar con Kagura Chizuru —admitió Kyo, poniéndose firme y decidido para tomar tal decisión —. Quiero romper con la tradición.

* * *

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Lo sé, estuve muy ausente en este fandom. Andaba con falta de ideas para continuar con algunos proyectos. Perdón por eso. Sé que esta historia es algo…Diferente, más bien, por este one-shot._

* * *

_(Para Manu y si de casualidad lees este fanfic) _

_Manu: Hola n.n, ¿Todo bien? Perdón que no haya actualizado algunos proyectos, pero estoy volviendo lentamente a este fandom. Sobre todo porque quería alejarme un poco de los fanfics. Feliz Año Nuevo xD, sobre Kyo x Leona, lo único que me dio curiosidad es la imagen que hay entre ellos dos, o sea la que tiene como portada "The Brave Girl" había leído un par de fic sobre ellos pero ninguno me atraía así en la trama, no le veo lo malo pero Kyo ya tiene novia y es Yuki (aunque en mi mundo y mi ship es Kyo x Chizuru) En fin, hubo un tiempo que shippeaba a Kyo con Athena, tampoco no los veo mal, los veo como una pareja muy carismática por así decirlo._

_Carlos x Jill: me pone mal que no se sabe mucho de Carlos, ni siquiera apareció en el resto de las entregas. Entiendo que le puede gustar Jill, no le veo lo malo, pero quizás lo de ellos solo se trata de tensión-atracción de una sola noche y nada más. Me gusta el Valenfield._

_¿Tim Drake x Harley Quinn? Eso sí que es loco, no creo que se lleven bien, Tim ya tiene a otra chica que es Stephanie (otro caso sería con Cassandra Cain) a Harley te la podría shippear con Dick Grayson. Pero el ship predilecto es Harley x Joker._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_¡Saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H. (c)_


End file.
